Bloodline is my Sin
by Remy.Nami
Summary: Haruyume just wants to be who he is. Yet he goes through daily life in his household.


Hiya Karin! Looky Looky! Im posting this story I typed a month ago! Whoo! Here ya go!

_**.**_

_**....Is my lust and love wrong? **_

_**Haruyume's Story: My Bloodline Interest**_

Morning:

It was any usual morning at the Hotori residence. Tadase was finishing up the preparations from breakfast and everyone was just waking up and getting cleaned up and dressed. So he assumed.

The first one to descend from upstairs was Acelin who silently sat down on the chair and watched his father cook. "Haruyume and Izumi are still sleeping." He stated in a monotone voice. Tadase smiled. "Let them sleep for a while longer, and Eiji?" Footsteps were heard as Eiji's white boots came down the stairs. "Already coming down and awake." Tadase laughed softly. "That's good; will you please help me set the plates and everything else?" Acelin had placed the silverware and the tablecloth and Eiji made a silent 'thank you' and did the rest.

Ever since Tadase had two more children, giving birth was painful and yet he still does all he can. It makes me feel ashamed that I don't even help more than usual. Eiji thought and he got the plates and glasses. "Oh and don't over work yourself dad, I'll pour the orange juice and serve the food you just finish cooking and then rest." Tadase smiled a little. "You're very considerate Eiji thank you." He finished the last batch and washed his hands. "I'll leave the rest for you two. I'll be in my room sleeping."

Eiji nodded. "You do that. Rest well." Tadase nodded and walked upstairs.

Acelin blew a strand of black hair out of his face. "I say we should call Ikuto and tell him to rest with Tadase." Eiji laughed. "Trust me when you say rest they'll just make another baby." Acelin frowned and crossed his arms. "I meant to soothe him and sleep next to him. What you said made it sound like dad is a slut or just wants sex all the time." Eiji stayed silent and grabbed the orange juice. "Yeah my bad sorry if what I said was offending." Acelin bit into a piece of toast. "Whatever."

Eiji poured the juice into each glass and served the food. He sat down and waited a few seconds. Finally footsteps were being made and Haruyume came down first yawning and smiled. "Yay food." Izumi came down the steps quietly and blushed. "Sorry for waking up late. Must have been a bother." Eiji shook his head. "Not at all." He ruffled his younger brother's hair and laughed. "I can't believe you're fifteen already, time passes quickly right Izu-kun?" Izumi nodded and looked away shyly. Haruyume smirked and licked the toast seductively. "Izumi has a crush on Eiji!" He sung. Eiji sighed and rolled his eyes while Izumi squeaked embarrassed.

Acelin sighed because he was having his breakfast ruined by Haruyume. Who seemed well acted more like his other father. A teaser. Izumi sat down and Eiji hit Haruyume's head. "Can you shut your perverted mind for a day and enjoy your breakfast that dad made and wore himself out…by moving around getting the food." He narrowed his eyes at that part so Haruyume wouldn't add another indecent comment. Haruyume waved his hand dismissing Eiji away. "Hai, hai nii-san now stop bothering me bakayaro." Eiji ignored the 'big idiot' part at the end of his sentence and went to grab his food.

Haruyume was somewhat like Ikuto. He had blue hair that seemed black and his eyes were different. Like a mixture of Tadase's and Ikuto's eyes. A red-violet color. He acted like a pervert. Well he definitely teases girls or guys especially Izumi. Haruyume usually is serious when it comes to studies and can be rude or cold.

Izumi was fifteen. He was the third youngest aside from Acelin. He's three years younger than Haruyume and five years younger than me. Izumi was more like Tadase. Minus the fact that he had blue hair. Not dark or light, just a regular blue. His eyes were red too, but much darker. He is really shy and clumsy when it comes to cleaning. Nonetheless he's excellent when it comes to playing the violin. Sometimes he would play along with Ikuto. He's also very good at archery which surprises me. Plus he is always getting teased by Haruyume.

Going back to that little devil. He has an attraction to dad. Tadase not Ikuto. Occasionally he would flirt with Ikuto only because Tadase ignores his attempts to seduce him or is busy. Ikuto on the other hand flirts back but at the end he does it as a sick joke since he doesn't return Haruyume's feelings or tactics too.

I, who seems the most normal one I guess since my light-blonde hair is special or whatever, can be in control when it comes to hormones. I'm not saying that Acelin can't control it or Izumi, but I can resist the raging hormones. Like one time I saw Acelin making out, yes already making out at the age nine, with some guy. Well he was a kid still like I don't know a little older than Acelin, but he seemed alright. I was shocked that Acelin, not the fact that it was a guy because hey the whole guy population is turning gay or bi somehow especially in this family and anyone I know, but shocked that he would know how to so such a thing.

Unless he saw me and Akira, I hope he didn't see anything else. Izumi, he may seem like he'll control it but with his cuteness and shyness the older guys will not be patient and want to touch him and if Izumi can trust them, then…yea my poor little brother will lose his virginity at an earlier age then me. Of course that is, if Acelin doesn't beat him to it which is a much worse scenario. And I will not go further into that prediction. I'm afraid too…I admit.

Eiji finished his food and placed it on the sink. With all his brothers around it made him think about each one which was very unusual…anyway he turned around to see if any of his younger brother's were done but regretted it. Haruyume was playing with his fork with his tongue and the blonde growled and pulled the fork out of his hands. "Hey!" Haruyume turned around and saw Eiji throw the fork in the sink. "I was using that!" Eiji rolled his eyes annoyed. "Yeah to make out with it! Haruyume please be a good boy!" Shit. Too late. He groaned in his head and knew what was coming next. Haruyume grinned. "Aw and if I'm not a good boy you'll punish me...really hard?" He murmured and licked his lips. Eiji shivered in disturbance or was it disgust?

Acelin looked to the side and muttered. "I wish I was at England. Maybe I do need to confine myself with Ciel and Sebastian and go to cloud nine." Izumi was all red and tried to eat his breakfast. Haruyume and Eiji were now arguing about silverware and dogs. Which was totally random.

Oh yes just the usual morning at the Hotori residence. Thank the Kami's that Tadase did not have to witness such a morning gone wrong.

Afternoon:

Eiji sighed and plopped onto his bed. He just came back from his class and today he had to draw such a difficult painting. Akira came walking in and drinking some strawberry soda which screamed out. Eiji's soda! Eiji stood up and his brow twitched. "Akira may I ask why you have my strawberry soda?" Akira looked down at Eiji and swallowed the soda. "Yes you can ask and I was thirsty…" Eiji whimpered.

"That was the last one. Akira can I have some of _my_ soda?" Akira grinned. "Yours? I don't see your name." Eiji placed a hand on his forehead. "I do believe that when someone sees strawberry it makes them see things like a flashing sign that says 'This is totally for Eiji!' or 'Must be Eiji's I won't touch it or else.' Then that said someone would shiver recalling a time when this Eiji did hurt them for taking his strawberry flavored item."

Akira blinked and laughed. "Yeah I get it. I was kidding you can have it I just wanted a little sip well chug." He corrected when he noticed the drink was almost gone." Eiji smiled a little and took the drink and in a split second it was all gone and he had a content look on his face. "Yum." Akira blinked again and stared at the very empty glass. "Whoa" He whispered and chuckled then attacked Eiji and kissed his lips. Eiji groaned at the weight and shifted getting comfortable and kissed back.

"Whoo guy and guy action! If only I could do the same with my beloved Tadase and then all night we would do it over and over!" Haruyume grinned and leaned against the door entrance licking his lips thinking over what he said. Akira ignored him and kissed down Eiji's neck. Haruyume pouted hating to be ignored and walked into the room. "Don't ignore me! Eiji tell your sex-a-holic boyfriend to stop placing many hickeys on your neck and tell me where the beloved cute daddy of ours is?" Akira sighed angrily and pulled away and glared at Haruyume who smiled innocently.

Eiji sighed as well. "Remember? Dad is supposed to be taking a day off from any work around the house and sleeping. Don't even think about bothering him with your horny body or strip his clothes and take pictures because I will get Acelin and you don't want a repeat of what Acelin did to you the last time you tried to make a very inappropriate move on dad."

Haruyume shivered. "Oh yeah. But still! I wanna be with dad! Can I at least ask him permission to sleep _next _to him?" He smiled once again. Akira pushed his bang away and crossed his arms. "Can you go already? I'm trying to have a nice time with my cute Eiji." Eiji blushed a little and nodded. "Fine. Only if dad lets you if not you better leave him alone." Haruyume yawned. "Yeah I know. If he doesn't I can call Ikuto-dad, he'll play with me…but then will laugh and joke around." He sighed and shrugged. "Oh well. Bye then." He turned around and left the room slamming the door and muttered. "I wish I could have fun too." He stopped when he came face to face with a now red Izumi. He rolled his eyes. "Not with them Izumi, gosh I didn't know you had such a dirty mind too." He laughed and ruffled his hair.

Izumi turned a darker shade of red and walked to his room and decided to sleep away such troubles or make new violin pieces he could play for his other dad.

--

Eiji moaned as Akira played with his nipple and kissed back. Akira ran his hand down his chest and licked around his mouth. Eiji laid back down and kept his arms around Akira tight and pulled away and had a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "We're actually going to do that here?!" Akira nodded and kissed his chest. Eiji blushed. "But…" Akira looked up at him and pecked his cheek. "If you don't want to its fine we'll do it sometime today or later." Eiji looked to the side. "Well…I guess we could." Akira smiled. "Alright." He kissed Eiji once again.

--

Haruyume walked over to his dad's room and opened the door.

He looked around and saw Tadase reading a book and sitting up in the bed. His father looked up and smiled. "Yes Haruyume?" Haruyume turned serious and walked in then closed the door. "I wanted to know if you'll let me rest with you as well. Eiji said I can't seduce you or touch you or strip your clothes or anything else because Acelin will murder me this time." Tadase looked a little startled and looked down. He was really scared not actually just really shocked and sick that his own son wanted him in such a sexually way. Whatever reason he didn't mind him being near him but was a little worried of what he might do.

He smiled a little and patted the space next to him. "Alright but please behave." Haruyume nodded and grinned inside. He went under the covers and wrapped his arms around Tadase's waist near his thighs and placed his head on his lap. "You still don't hate me for wanting you that way Tadase?" Tadase shook his head and patted his son's head. "No I could never hate you but I am quite troubled that you do." Haruyume sighed. "It's not my fault I became attracted to you nor is it yours, but there is just something inside of me, that wants you so badly. Plus…you're only fifteen years older than me. Not so bad." He murmured.

Tadase made a sad face and sighed. "I'm sorry Haru…but I can't and don't feel attracted that way towards you." Haruyume glared down at the bed sheets. "Why not? You and Ikuto aren't really together and come one you weren't mad that Eiji went out with his half-brother!" Tadase closed his book. "It's not the same Haru. Eiji and Tatsuya weren't father and son. And they weren't entirely blood related only somewhat and…I just can't because it's illegal, wrong, and disgusting!" He yelled.

Haruyume's eyes widen and he bit his lip.

"So you don't hate me but you think I'm disgusting huh?" He pulled away and got off the bed. Tadase pushed the covers away. "No Haruyume that's not what I meant!" Haruyume looked at Tadase coldly and glared at him his eyes going darker. "I know what you meant. You wished that I was different! Reborn so you wouldn't have to deal with a disgusting son! Fine you don't have to anymore! I'm leaving." He opened the door. "Forever." He slammed it shut and went to his own room and grabbed everything he could and clenched his teeth.

Tears were coming down. "I am such a stupid perverted child." He stormed out of the house and Tadase walked down the stairs and frowned. Acelin and Eiji along with Akira and Izumi stepped out of their rooms and looked downstairs at Tadase who held his hand near his chest and was crying. They ran down the stairs.

Eiji touched his father's back. "Dad what's wrong? What happened?" Acelin looked around and sighed. 'I knew this day would happen soon.' Izumi had a concerned expression. Tadase shook his head. "I was so mean and horrible to Haruyume. I hurt his feelings too much and said something that I never meant to say no mean. And now he's gone. He left." Eiji clenched his fist. "No he isn't dad. Haruyume is just really mad. You know him. Remember that time he was so angry that he was gone for two days? But then came back apologizing and he wasn't injured. I'm sure he's just blowing off steam. Please let's not think the worse assumptions."

Akira nodded. "That's right and we'll help go after him or run all around Japan if we have to." Izumi rubbed his dad's back. "Don't cry anymore daddy. It's okay." Acelin walked up the stairs. "I'll be thinking of places that he'll probably go to."

Tadase smiled a little and wiped his tears. "I have such wonderful sons, Haruyume is one too, it's just he's experiencing some troubled feelings. I'm glad you're going to go look for him." Everyone nodded.

And so here comes the search for Haruyume Yuuri Hotori

Evening/ Night:

Eiji sat down on the couch and sigh. He never thought Haruyume would get so hurt or mad by the fact that Tadase said it was disgusting to want a relative sexually. If he were in that spot he would say the same thing. Only that time he was with Tatsuya it wasn't really considered incest…or was it? Either way he had to think of places Haruyume would runaway to. Let's see. He laid his head on Akira's shoulder who was talking on the cell phone.

Haruyume would most likely go to…ah! He whispered something to Akira and he nodded then Eiji stood up and ran to Acelin's room. He knocked on the door and Acelin opened it and stared at him then opened the door fully. "Yes?" Eiji was about to talk when he saw Spade sitting on the windowsill and sleeping. Eiji looked at Acelin suspiciously. "Acelin…why is Spade here?" Acelin looked at Spade then at Eiji. "He's not sleeping if you are thinking that. He's trying to find out where Haruyume with his mind." Eiji made a little 'o' with his mouth and smiled. "Then if everything goes well tell me where Haruyume is, if not I already told Akira of a place he might go when he's angry or just confused I guess."

Acelin nodded. "Of course. Good luck on your side I suppose." Eiji smiled and pecked Acelin's head. "Don't hurt Haruyume when he returns because I don't know how'll he react." Acelin chuckled a little and looked at Eiji smirking. Eiji blinked shocked. Acelin for a moment looked just like Ciel Phantomhive. He shook his head. Really, he must stop getting to obsessed with said anime. Acelin looked to the side where Spade was. "Eiji you're frozen what happened?"

Eiji smiled and walked to the door. "Nothing really just lost in my thoughts. Bye." He left the room closing the door. Acelin went towards Spade and touched his shoulder. Spade opened his eyes revealing a pink eye with a symbol in the middle and a circle around it. He touched that eye and sighed. "It's unclear but it seems he's by the bridge near the ocean. And he looks as if…" Acelin frowned. "That he's going to kill himself." Spade nodded and his eye went back to normal. "I need to go. Being outside of that place hurts my head. Anyway, Bonne nuit mon chéri." He jumped out of the window and Acelin smiled bitterly and touched his chest and chuckled softly. "Cet idiot. How can he love his true self?"

Acelin crawled up to the bed and connected his mind towards Eiji.

Eiji had just walked into the living room when he froze and he felt his mark on his stomach glow. He bit his lip and opened his mind. 'Eiji.' He closed his eyes. 'Yes Acelin?' Acelin told him about everything he knew of Haruyume's whereabouts and his eyes widen. 'Thank you Ace, I have to hurry.' He closed his mind and ran to Akira who was already dialing another number when he stopped him. "Don't call, I know where Haruyume is. I can't explain how I found out but he's past the park over where the crystal bridge is and is planning to kill himself." Akira cursed and grabbed his keys. "I can't understand how he can get over to that bridge in less than five or ten minutes." He stopped and looked at Eiji and sighed. "Don't tell me that all you family members have like special powers?" Eiji sighed and nodded. "That's another story I'll tell you soon, but let's just hurry and get to him." Eiji went to the front door and opened it then looked into the kitchen.

"Dad, Izumi, I'm going to go get Haruyume I can't say the details only that he is about to kill himself and please just stay here." Tadase was clutching Izumi who had a scared and worried face. He then smiled. "Eiji is right Dad. Stay here. I know they'll get to him and save him."

He whispered and Tadase nodded and looked at Eiji and Akira. "Please. Save him in time." Akira grinned and twirled his keys. "No problem. I'll do whatever it takes. Come on Eiji."

Both boys left the house. Eiji ran with Akira to his car and got in. Clicking his seatbelt Akira started the vehicle and sped off. Crystal Bridge was about twenty minutes away by car so they would get there hopefully in time. Eiji tried connecting his mind with Haruyume but it was blocked. He looked out the window and bit his tongue. Traffic. Splendid. He tapped his finger on the dashboard and unbuckled his seat belt. Akira looked over to him puzzled. "Eiji?" Eiji looked at him with serious eyes. "Akira we hardly have any time to waste and this traffic is slow. I'm going to go on ahead. Don't worry okay?" Akira opened his mouth but Eiji already stepped out of the car and jumped up onto the street light. He focused his mind on his power and his mark glowed. He closed his eyes and transformed. Akira watched in amazement and leaned back smiling. Eiji was a very surprising boy.

Eiji smiled and jumped down to the highway wall.

He ran over the top and narrowed his eyes. Crystal Bridge was coming into view and he saw Haruyume at the top and staring into the night sky dazed. He looked down and glared at Eiji who jumped up to where Haruyume was and frowned. "Haruyume. Come back home." Haruyume ignored him and smiled coldly. Eiji sighed and touched his shoulder then picked up Haruyume who was really light. Haruyume glared coldly and pushed Eiji away and bit his hand when it reached out again. Eiji winced and looked at Haruyume who had his sharp fangs out. "Get the hell away from me Eiji. I'm not coming back no matter what you, Izumi, Acelin, Akira, or Tadase say. I shouldn't even deserve to be in the family since I'm the cursed disgusting one with such a bad mind."

Eiji healed his hand and smiled sadly. "Haruyume you're not dirty or disgusting. It's just you have those feelings. And even though you shouldn't its fine. We still care and love you so don't ever think we don't. Sure you can be annoying and perverted as hell but it's funny sometimes. Please Haruyume!" Haruyume gulped and backed away. "No. Never." Eiji clicked his tongue and dashed towards him. "Haru…I beg of you. Come home and we'll accept you!" Haruyume jumped down the bridge. Eiji's eyes widened and he looked down and didn't see a big splash or Haruyume anywhere. "Haruyume!!" Haruyume appeared behind Eiji and sighed. "Alright. I'll come back. But…I just don't want to see dad when I come home. I won't be able to handle it."

Eiji nodded and hugged Haruyume. "I'm glad and it's fine." They both jumped down from the top of the bridge and waited when Akira's car finally showed up and both went inside. Akira looked over at Haruyume and grinned. "Glad to have you back." Haruyume raised a brow and scoffed. "Sure whatever." Akira shrugged and drove on back to Eiji's house.

Tadase hugged Haruyume as soon as he came inside the house and Haruyume sighed.

'I knew avoiding him wouldn't be a possible thing.' Haruyume hugged back and closed his eyes brow furrowing. "I'm really sorry Haruyume. I didn't mean to be so rude. I love you but only as my son. I don't ever want to lose you though, so please don't take my words wrong." Haruyume nodded and pulled away. "Alright I suppose…I'm going to my room. Night." He passed Tadase and went up the stairs.

Eiji and Akira smiled. "He's going to be fine." They said in unison. Tadase looked away from the top of the stairs and smiled softly. "Of course." Izumi yawned. "So are we all…feeling a little better?" Tadase looked at Izumi who was clinging to his shirt with his eyes closed breathing softly already. "Yes and I believe you have to go to be little one." Izumi nodded and looked up at Tadase. "I'm still a child carry me." Izumi turned serious. Tadase laughed and picked him up. "I guess you are."

Eiji and Akira laughed gently. "Izumi is serious and never embarrassed when he's tired. Strange affects." Akira brought Eiji into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Yeah well not everyone is normal around here." Eiji smiled. "I concur." Tadase turned around softly with Izumi sleeping in his arms bridal style and asked. "Akira do you want to stay the night?" Akira looked down at Eiji. "I don't know is that alright Eiji?" Eiji nodded and cuddled into Akira. "Yes I'm tired let's go." Tadase nodded. "Well goodnight. Today was a little crazy but I'm glad it's sorted out." He started going up the steps. Eiji's eyes opened and he gave a blank face. "Um dad. What are you going to do when Haruyume finally gets better and flirts with you again? Or does something."

Tadase froze on the steps then sighed. "I'm going to bed. Please don't worry me anymore than I had. And…I'll just kindly stop his advances." Eiji blushed a little when Akira carried him the same way Tadase did to Izumi and closed his eyes. "Oh ok. Night then." All went up the stairs and lights were turned off.

Haruyume had his hands behind his head and was laying down. He was frowning and looking up the ceiling. "It's beginning." He whispered and closed his eyes with a troubled expression. He subconsciously touched his neck and fell asleep.

End…

...Ne ne....I think that was...random? Hmm....I was listening to D-Gray Man while uploading my stories! Gekidou! Fourth opening of the show! Whoo! Go Allen x Lavi x Cross x Kanda x Bak x Lenalee x Miranda x Nyne x ALL the D-Gray Man Characters...yes even the fat Millie Earl.


End file.
